Where's your switch at?
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: "I know you want the cure and I can get it, But will I get what I want first" Elena has her switch off and wants others to turn it off too. She just wants to be the ruthless killer she is but how can she be with both Salvatore brothers on her back.Will she get them to turn it off too? She will kill, she will torture and she will betray. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

"**I know you want the cure and I can get it, But will I get what I want first" she said into her phone as she waited for a response and then she recognized the voice and curled her lips "Have you met me? I will bite them if they try" she said seriously this time before growling, "I have nothing left, Don't me go after you too" she said feeling her fangs expanded looking at the main focus of the phone call was for who stood a far from her, "Sure, I'll kill them now" She said and with a click Elena Gilbert had killed once again. This takes place right after the prom episode. Elena has no humanity which means Damon and Stefan won't stop until she turns it on. With the cure on the lose who will get it? What will they do with it? Who dies and who will survive the wrath of Elena Gilbert, and more importantly, who will make her turn it on?**

"Damon, Help!" Elena cried holding onto the bars of the cellar door. She tried to shake them to get them to disappear so she could reach her hand out and open the door. She started to sob and cry even more until she slumped back against the door and cried even more until she felt two large hands grabbing her shoulders and she looked up through her clouded vision to see Stefan holding her and she leaned into him.

"Stefan, I killed people, I killed innocent people. Oh my god" she sobbed into his shirt and felt him stroking her arm and hushing her several times and tried to comfort her with the words 'It's going to be fine Elena' and Elena nodded her head and took deep loud breathes.

"Jeremy, he's gone Stefan, he's gon- I have no one" She wailed louder and curled completely into his arms and rested her chin on his shoulder and letting tears slip down her checks onto his shirt and to the skin that was visible. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck before snapping his neck rapidly and smirked.

"Pathetic" she said muttering as she stood up and walked out of the cellar towards the hall way, taking the walk she had taken so many times from checking up on a blood addicted Stefan and a dying Damon. As she stood along towards the front door she heard a whistle and rolled her eyes and turn around to see Damon pouring some bourbon into a glass.

"Grumpy Slut" he said to her in half a greeting and Elena walked over and took the bourbon out of his hand and took a sip of it, _Jesus, this is shit. _

"If it isn't the other Salvatore well the less hot one anyways. No wonder your father favourite Stefan more, like Katherine did and Me, Did your mom feel the same before she died? Or was it because your presence just drove her to suicide?" Elena said drinking it all down as soon as possible before turning around to see his facial expression. She didn't care that she used the fact he had told her many months ago about how his mother committed suicide, she just didn't care.

"I see you used your Katherine-ness against Stefan, such a Katherine thing. Is there a word for people how adapt the same personality as other bitches? You can add that to the list" Damon said with a shrug not letting her previous words affect him and pour himself another drink as Elena placed the glass back onto the wooden table and she smirked,

"Is there a word for a guy who has fallen in love with two girls, who exactly the same? Oh what, that's pathetic isn't it?" said in a rhetorical question as she walked away from the eldest Salvatore but as she picked up her pink petal dress she looked up to see him staring at him with her emotionless eyes,

"How do you know I love you? Love is not felt unless it's given" he said inching down closer to her until their lips were only a few centimetres apart and she could feel his breath flushing onto her

"Because loving you was my biggest mistake" she said licking her lips and shook her head and her hair flipped a little to the side and her looked at her is a hurt filled look which made Elena roll her eyes at him,

"Feel that Damon? That hurt. I told you the truth you didn't like it, it hurts but it gets better you know" she said in a seductive tone placing her finger on his chest and dragged it downwards and stopped until she felt the lining of his jeans, and looked down towards her finger and looked up at him without moving her head.

"It's so easy Damon. No guilt, no pain, nothing" she said whispering into her ear and she was on her tippy toes and let her tongue touch the bottom of his ear as she leaned back and rose her eyebrow at him suggesting exactly what he thought which led him to smirk at her before wrapping his arm around her back and brought her closer to him until there was no space between them and he leaned down and let out a little chuckle before hovering his lips above hers and she smirked back at them placing her hands around his shoulders,

"Now that would be pathetic" he said letting her drop onto the floor as she hit it hard with her back and he looked down at her and then she saw Stefan standing over her and she rose until she was leaning on her shoulders and scoffed.

"You boys never change" She said watching them both before she walked over towards the door and opened it to see Caroline staring at her with a big smile and Elena rolled her eyes for the hundredth time within the space of 24 hours,

"Surprise" She sang and threw a glass of what seemed like water as Elena watched it but the pain revealed vervain and she patted her face to try and beat the pain away and shrieked, before walking backwards into a large structure and she spun around and saw Elijah watching down at her.

" Wrong move Caroline" She said as she went to lunge for the girl but felt strong arms wrapping around her which made her think Elijah as vervain was soaked onto her skin still and she pushed backwards trying to push him away,

"You know the way I say the dress really brought out your eyes? It really brings out your pimples, and that hair colour makes you look pudgier" Caroline said placing her hands on Elena's ears and flicked her wrist fast and watched Elena fall forwards as she hung in Elijah arms,

"Never steal a dress from Caroline Forbes, Ever" Caroline said folding her arms and looking up at the original and both Salvatore brother,

"Nice Caroline is gone" she said as she started to lift Elena's right arm and tugged on the zipper downwards before turning around looking the men,

"I'm taking My dress so get out" she yelled unzipping the large bag and pulling out a tank top and a pair of shorts that didn't match, she would not allow Elena no humanity Gilbert to be happy until she flipped the switch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all who favourite/reviewed/subscripted to this story! Reviews are always accepted and loved!**_

"It's been five days Stefan, Five days!" Damon yelled quietly so nobody in the house could hear them argue, but Caroline did and surprising enough so did Elena. The brunette refused to eat and when they tried to torture her by removing her daylight ring so the sun would work on her, she sat still and watched Damon in the eyes as she slowly started to burn and he would react by closing the floor length curtains.

"I know, but it's working" Stefan said in defence of his torture plan the was failing miserably. Damon couldn't tolerate to see Elena this way, he tried to feed her but she refused and when he did shove the blood bag into her mouth, literally, she didn't swallow it down but chocked it up.

"Working?! What's working is the fact that stupid blondie is still out there to have eye sex with you" Damon said yelling loudly before leaving the basement and walking to the living room before Stefan leaped in front of him and wrapped his hand around his neck,

"Don't you ever say that about Caroline, ever again" he said lifting him in the air and then slamming him against the wall nearest to them which made Damon winch in pain, he defiantly need to feed himself as much as he tried to feed Elena, which was ever two hours.

"Okay, Okay!" He said weakly and then fell to his knees. Damon hoarsely coughed and watched his brother stride away and before he could control himself he was tackling him by the side which forced both brothers into the room and caused a crash against the bookshelves which alarmed a sleeping Caroline and a mummifying Elena.

"What the hell" Caroline said helping Stefan's to his knees as Damon tried to launch at him Caroline pushed him backwards which made him launch at her instead and he bite into her neck which caused her to shriek and claw for his head but she failed. Elena watched the on-going battle and smirked as they fought, the only time she smiled they days was in people's misery. As she continued to watch Stefan tried to free Caroline from Damon's arms but he pushed him back with his free hand and for a second watched Elena's dead movements.

"If you didn't try this everything would be jolly and nice Stefan" she said with all of her power, she didn't think she would get more than five words out of her mouth, but she did and yet felt nothing. A growl arose from Stefan's lips and Elena smirked continuing to watch the boys fight over silly little Caroline which made her laugh even more, guys, and even girls, always fought for Elena's attention.

"Caroline" She muttered and the blonds eyes rolled towards her and Elena took a deep breath for strength and exhaled again as the blond eyes held with her filled with plead.

"Now you can finally feel what it is like" Elena said taking a break before coughing and then spat out her words, "to have people fight over you" Elena said taking several more breaths and looked up at her wickedly, this was way too much fun for her.

Caroline fell on the ground as soon as Stefan had pulled her out of Damon's grip. He still had her blood on her lips and for a spit second he realised why some vampires drank other vampire's blood instead of humans or blood bags. He looked around him to see the wrecked room, books on the floor, glass broken around several places, blood stained on the carpet that made him groan as he knew it would take days to get it completely out and there was Elena who sat up looking at him with her dead like eyes that held hunger. Damon looked at Caroline whose neck was laced with blood as Stefan held a blood bag to her lips and she let little tears fell onto her face. He didn't understand why Caroline could just drink down a bag as fast as possible why Elena refused it, and then it hit him. He zoomed behind the girl and held her forehead up high before biting into his wrist and placed it onto her mouth but she kept it shut which lead him to drag his finger nails across her face and she gasped which was enough for him to get his blood into her.

"Damon don't!" Stefan yelled towards his brother but that was like the devil asking to enter heavens doors. Damon didn't have to force his hand onto her lips anymore as she pushed her head against it and soon he felt two fangs puncture into his skin, which made him sigh in relief as she fed.

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"And by the end of the night I will have toyed with both Salvatore boys" Elena sang as if she was a child being hypnotised. She had fed off Damon days ago and almost sucked him dry but Stefan stopped her by a simple flick of his wrist and breaking her neck, which is how she got back to _her_ cellar.

"Pretty voice, now how about something more up tempo?" Damon said sarcastically as he kneeled down towards her. She leaned forwards, knowing that the shackles around her wrists and ankles would keep her balanced. She had tried to escape from them many times but Stefan has vervained her well.

"Where's Stefan? I'll sing him a love song then" Elena said dryly as Damon let out a low growl, which made Elena smirk.

"Jealous Damon, but then again you were always jealous of Stefan. I guess it started with your parents, then Katherine, and now me" She said with each word rolling off the tip of her tongue. He got up and walked towards the door and closed it quickly causing a bang and Elena was sure if it was a wooden door it would have come off the hinges.

"Elena, turn it on" Damon muttered as he sat opposite from her. They had been sitting in silence for almost six hours as a clock down the hall way ticked causing annoyance upon him.

"Tick, tick, tick" she said drawing three small circles on the ground, a circle for each tick. She finally let the words settle in her mind and looked up at Damon with innocent eyes.

"And why would I do that?" she said tipping her head to the side as if she was to examine him before rising an eyebrow.

"So we can both leave this place and for you not to be such a pain in the ass" He said with a groan and Elena smirked, she was getting fond of her surroundings of walls, the shackles, the bed and most importantly the door where Stefan, Damon or Caroline (or all at the same time) would pass and look at her, their looks laced with judgement.

"No. I like it here." She said forcefully and looked at him as if she could compel him but he stood up instead and grabbed Elena by her hair and dragged her upwards and she grunted as he had to stop as the shackles held her in place, he leaned into her ear and whispered,

"If you don't turn it on I will force you to turn it on" His words filled with rage and she chuckled at his words which made him pull her up higher,

"I'm not sired to you anymore, you can't make me do anything" she spat at him and he dropped her to the ground and she chuckled more,

"That's one brother toyed with" she said sucking on her bottom lip which gave her wicked appearance. Damon's fury took over and grabbed her by the neck, and dragged her upward, '_crack' _went her shackles and she could feel that she wasn't bound to the ground or wall any longer but held against the wall by Damon's hand around her neck and her feet not even touching the ground.

"Listen you spoiled little bitch, if you don't turn your emotions on right now, I'll …" Damon couldn't finish his sentence, he knew Elena didn't care for anything anymore… or anyone, not even him.

"You'll what Damon, confess your love for me? 'Cause that's actually old news" She said wrapping her hands around his and sinking her nails into his skin and smelt the blood she made shed.

"I'll get that cure and ram it down your throat" he said with more rage than Elena has ever seen in him. Elena laughed and dug her nails in harder as his grip around her neck got tighter,

"You don't have it" Elena said spacing out her words as she removed her hand and placed them against his neck and she growled at him and he returned it. Elena used all of her force to push him backwards and when she had enough space she kneed him with all of her strength and he fell to the ground, she leaped down onto him and wrapped her hand in his hair, dragging it upwards and the other on his shoulder before biting into neck savagely which reminded him the time he killed after he officially got into town. As Elena lifted her head he caught the sight of blood all over her chin and it dripped down her neck as she arched back, knowing Damon lost a lot of blood. Her eyes were completely red and her fangs soaked in the liquid. As she caught her breath from the heavy feed she looked down at Damon who could hardly keep his eyes open and she put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly,

"It's been fun Damon" She said as she lowered her lips nears his and smirked in a toxic way as she leaned backwards and dragged her hands along his shirt before ripping it open,

"Stefan" He moaned loudly and Elena quickly placed a finger upon his lip and looked at him with horrified eyes,

"Damon, please! I'm trying to concentrate" she said as she stuck her hand through his chest which made his eyes widen and he started to beg to Elena,

"Elena, don't do this, you don't want to do this, you'll-" his words were cut off as he felt her fingers scrap against his vena cava, "Elena! This is the no emotions talking! You'll regret it, Elena please don't, just-" Damon's words were cut off as Stefan's yelling echoed the room as he ran in, Elena was still straddling Damon as she held his heart in her hand and she brought it up to her eye level view. Stefan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall and growled which made Elena laugh as the growls got louder and louder.

"Here Stefan" She said grabbing Damon's heart and shoving it into his mouth and he fell backwards with her hard filled push and spitting the blood of his brother's heart onto the floor. As he looked up Elena shoved her hand into his chest and looked down at her hand and then towards him, a look that reminded him too much of Katherine.

"And the other brother was now toyed with" she said looking at him and sighed, as she firmly gripped her hand around his heart too, this time harder than Damon's as he started to pled with her but she hushed him. She felt Stefan's arm on hers and she quickly broke it with her free arm and she broke his other arm just in case he tried to pull something against her.

"Goodbye Stefan" she said and before he could react she ripped his heart away from him and his body fell to the floor and she threw his heart at his head. She walked to the door and notice how the hinges were slightly loose due to Stefan's recent opening of it. She turned around towards the both brothers who lay dead for real this time.

"And by the end of the night I had toyed with both Salvatore boys" she said turning on her heals and humming along to the song.

"Bad dream?" Elena was woken to Damon's words and she rolled her eyes and smiled at him,

"More like a beautiful nightmare" She said honestly as she watched the frown become plastered on his face.

**Please review! Xoxo**


End file.
